


Our Own Little World

by Spooky66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AUish, Beautiful, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder and Scully are running from the FBI. A short little fic written quickly to cheer myself and everyone up. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the X Files or else it would have looked like this.

I studied the lines on his face and memorized the one’s that were new to me. I wanted to reach out and trace them but I was not sure how long it had been since he’d gotten good sleep and I didn’t want to wake him. He looked so peaceful and beautiful.   
The past year was mapped out on his face. All of the pain and loneliness lay bare. Before I could stop myself I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my naked body against his.   
It had only been a few hours since we’d last made love but I needed to be close to him. To just feel his heart beat against my chest. He groggily kissed my neck and chuckled a bit.   
“I’m sorry I just…” I didn’t finish when I realized that I was crying.   
Mulder wrapped his arms around my waist, “It’s ok. I’ve been dreaming of being woken up this way for a year.” He nipped at my ear lobe.   
I felt his erection rising against my hip and gasped when his hands grabbed my ass and pulled me up against him.   
I moved my head back to look at him. In the dark I could not see him very well but I could see his eyes dark with lust and a smile against his handsome face.   
He moved at me quickly and left small love bites all over my neck. His voice was husky and deep when he spoke, “I missed you.”   
That was it for me. I raised my leg over his thigh and opened my legs. My hands quickly found his erection and moved him toward my opening quickly. I was desperate and once again felt tears running down my face. Mulder soothed them away with kisses though I could tell that he too was crying.   
He moved into me at the odd angle and it took us a moment to figure out how to move but when we did it was perfect. His hands were still firmly planted on my ass and pushed me forward with each thrust.   
He thrust upward and ground carefully against my clit. I was amazed to find that I was going to come for the third time that night.   
My nails dug into his back and scalp as I quietly panted in his ear, “Mulder…”   
“Scully…” He said in a strained whisper as he began to come.   
We came together rocking at a fast pace and finally rested our foreheads together trying to remind ourselves that it was real.   
I’d forgotten how well our bodies worked together. Just like our partnership when we were together it all just somehow worked.   
Mulder opened his mouth to say something when a small shriek came a few feet from the bed.   
I gave a small laugh and hung my head against his chest with a smile.   
“Guess we were not as quiet as we thought.” Mulder said softly as if he thought the baby would forget about us if we were quiet.   
“He’s teething.” I said with sympathy for my crying son.  
Mulder pulled out of me and grabbed some tissues next to the bed. He wiped himself off and handed me some tissues to clean up.  
“I’ll get him.” He said getting up.   
I watched his perfect naked form move in the darkness to our son.   
When Mulder picked William up and put a finger in his mouth and the crying slowed down to whimpers with the occasional hiccup.   
I moved to the mini fridge and pulled out a teething ring. By the time I got back to the bed Mulder was sitting there comfortably with our son massaging his sore gums. I silently handed Mulder the teething ring as William’s round eyes followed my every movement.   
Will took the teething ring in his mouth and held it in his tiny hands. We watched him silently, heads resting together against the backboard. Outside the rain was pouring and somewhere the FBI was searching for us but here, in our own little world, we were safe and happy for the moment and that was enough.


End file.
